Cuando La Vida Cambia
by Anariel Lasgalen
Summary: Capitulo 2.
1. Un dìa Inesperado

****

CUANDO MI VIDA CAMBIÓ 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

1. Un Día Inesperado

Creo que no volveré a sentir paz en mi interior en algún lugar, no, no después de lo que me sucedió, Me sentía ajeno a los peligros del mundo, de la tempestad que andaba en el ancho camino. Crecer entre los granjeros de Lossarnach, casarme con una jovencita de mi aldea, tener hijos y tomar el negocio de mis padres, eso era todo lo que añoraba o al menos esperaba. Mas mi propia historia resultó ser diferente, diferente a cualquier persona que yo conociera, pero es verdad, ni siquiera os he dicho mi nombre, Nirya fue el nombre que adopte y por el cual ahora soy conocido, sin embargo mis padres me llamaron Brethil, en realidad ese era mi nombre antes de escapar.

Viví en Lossarnach, en una aldea no muy grande, los campos eran llanos y las flores poblaban la hierba como una alfombra que se desplegara desde el Umbral de la casa. Nunca fui un gran aventurero y menos a la corta edad de veinte años cuando ocurrió todo, lo más lejos que había llegado en un viaje era hasta la hermosa Minas Tirith, tan blanca e imponente. Mi vida era humilde y a lo más grande que me había atrevido en una aventura era contemplar a un Huargo atravesado de flechas por los cazadores. En realidad, una aventura nunca me emociona, tal vez oírlas, en especial la "La Balada de Beren y Luthien" y "Frodo nuevededos". 

El día en que empezó mi aventura, se cumplía cien años desde la destrucción del anillo, o también llamado el día del año nuevo. Primaveras y otoños inolvidables habían transcurrido desde entonces, que ahora se encontraban grabados en la memoria de los más Ancianos y Sabios de mi Aldea.

Un día magnifico fue ese hasta el crepúsculo, Pan y Miel servidos en las mesas de madera, y el vino se repartía en grandes jarras a todas las personas, sucedido de una gran algarabía y alborozo en todo el ámbito y en especial porque el año había sido abundante en cuanto la cosecha del año anterior. El sol se estaba ocultando y los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban débilmente la aldea, mientras el cielo se teñía de escarlata como si fuesen pincelazos. Creo que nunca olvidare tal atardecer, era inolvidable y nunca uno tan hermoso había iluminado los techos de las casas con un color tan dorado. Contemplaba el crepúsculo desde la ventana de la posada de la aldea, el marquillo de la ventana daba unas fugaces lucecitas que hacía ver más agradable el lugar. La jarra estaba llena de buena cerveza y había extranjeros con buenas historias que contar, me sentía agotado pero mi corazón gozaba de alegría. 

¿Qué mas podéis pedir?, buen día, buena comida, buena cosecha y una buena jarra de cerveza entre las manos, creo que estáis de acuerdo conmigo, sin embargo, a ninguno de vosotros le hubiese gustado alguna impertinencia. 

Como os estaba contando, aun me encontraba sentando en la suave y cómoda silla, contemplando el crepúsculo y llevando a mis sedientos labios la jarra fría. Más pasó lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado, impensable hasta entonces. La algarabía y el alborozo que abarcaba la aldea ya no era producto de la alegría y de los años de paz, se habían convertido en espasmos de dolor de los aldeanos, parpadeé nuevamente, pero esa visión no se borraba de mis ojos, no podía creerlo, volví a dirigir la mirada hacia el ventanal y todo era real, un estremecimiento corrió por todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo. Al poco tiempo me percate que un grupo de orcos con algunos Huargos habían arribado hasta la aldea, extraño en verdad por estos días donde los saqueamientos a aldeas era tan solo un mito.

Estaba navegando en mis propios pensamientos, de súbito me di cuenta que en la posada no estaba seguro, ya era demasiado tarde, cuando me gire hacía la puerta el posadero yacía sobre el mesón y la sangre caía lentamente hacía los barriles de cerveza, había sido apuñalado por un Orco de feroz aspecto y que ahora se dirigía hacía mi. Todo el temor me embriagó y caí de bruces sobre mis rodillas, y en frente se encontraba aquel orco, blandiendo una espada vieja y oxidada que apuntaba hacía mi torso, la espada se acercaba cada vez mas y mi corazón latía violentamente, aun más, cuando de repente, noté que la cabeza del orco estaba rodando por el suelo hasta detenerse cerca de mi mano, mientras sentía que algo se aferraba en mi brazo.

-¡Levántate!, tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo una voz fuerte e imponente, levante la mirada del suelo y descubrí con sorpresa que un extranjero me había tomado del brazo salvándome la vida, la espada que tenía en el cinto estaba teñida en sangre. Nos apresuramos hasta la salida trasera de la posada dejando atrás las vociferaciones de los Orcos que disminuían a medida que corríamos.

Me detuve de súbito, las lágrimas rodeaban mi rostro y la lluvia caía en grandes gotas, me encontraba sentado en una piedra lisa y bien pulida, estábamos en medio de un claro en el bosque, me gire hacía la dirección en que se encontraba mi aldea, pero una mano me tomó del hombro, levanté la mirada y contemple con horror como los vapores se levantaban desde mi aldea, era como si estuvieran dando la bienvenida a la muerte, me deje caer, la cabeza me daba vueltas y aun no recordaba nada con claridad, trate de reconstruir las imágenes borrosas que se sucedían en mi mente. -¡No!-gritaba- no puede ser- el odio y la venganza danzaban en mi corazón. 

Y esto fue lo único que pude recordar: Corrí aceleradamente, tropezaba constantemente y siempre en mí brazo estaba aferrada la mano del extranjero, y lo que sucedía en la aldea era un espectáculo horrendo: la sangre de las personas corrían entre las calles como ríos precipitándose hasta llegar a un pozo escarlata, la tierra de mi aldea había sido estropeada y ahora había un hedor fétido en el aire, un Orco que estaba en frente de nosotros había desenvainado la hoja hiriéndome en el hombro, el extranjero empuñó con velocidad la hoja que él cargaba antes de que el orco asestara su próximo golpe, seguí corriendo con desesperación y ya no abarcaba ninguna esperanza, tantee con la mirada cada casa destruida, cada persona que yacía en el suelo, hasta que al fin, lo que con dolor esperaba, lo encontré, no quería correr mas, no importaría lo que pasara conmigo porque lo que vi enardeció mi corazón.

-¡Estúpido!- me dijo el extranjero-No puedes hacer nada corre-.

Pero con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban en los brazos, logre deslizarme de la mano del extranjero (una fuerza inesperado que me sorprendió al igual que a él). Pero, ahora mis ojos se clavaban en ella, los sonidos me llegaban lejanos.

-¿Por qué?-grite para mis adentros –era tan joven-. Tome la mano inerte de mi hermana, los cabellos castaños estaban esparcidos por el suelo, envueltos de suciedad y de sangre, lloraba, con exasperación recostando mi cabeza sobre el cuerpo de mi hermana, sin embargo, su mano izquierda estaba aferrada a la inmóvil mano de mi madre, quede estupefacto, todo aquel dolor me abrumaba y el silencio se había apoderado de mi, las tome a las dos y las aferre contra mi pecho y mis lagrimas caían incesables sobre la hierba y la sangre que ahora yacía fría de mi hermana y mi madre me cubría los ojos. 

Levante la vista levemente y a unos cuantos pies de donde habían caído mi madre y mi hermana, estaba mi padre atravesado por las inmundas flechas de los orcos, trate de acercarme pera las lagrimas me lo impidieron y ahora caminaba a tientas, porque el agua y el dolor me habían enceguecido y tan sólo podía escuchar el fuerte chapoteo de la lluvia caer sobre los pozos de sangre. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve allí?, lo desconozco, puede que hayan pasado horas o tan sólo fueron unos fugaces segundos que se escapaban de entre mis manos, resbalándose para volar lejos, lejos del tiempo. Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi familia y la aldea que me vio nacer, tan sólo rogué al Único que no se malograran sus cuerpos. Eso es lo último que recuerdo de mi Aldea y de lo que pasó antes de llegar al Bosque.

Y allí adelante tomándome del hombro estaba aquel extranjero, inmutable observando el horizonte, había despertado de mis pensamientos, pero en esos momentos quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, aun ahora quisiera despertar, y ver junto a mi lecho a mi hermana, Uilin tomándome de la mano y diciéndome que todo había sido una pesadilla y yo le diría que nada sucedió de verdad y que ahora puedo volver a jugar con ella en las praderas y contarle historias en la noche para dormir. Pero no, no despertaría nunca, la cabeza me seguía dando vueltas y el rostro me quemaba. Me puse de pie de repente, quería correr hacia la aldea y tomar venganza, pero la mano del extranjero aun estaba sujetada en mi hombro.

-No lograréis nada muchacho-. Me dijo –os mataran antes de que llegues, estamos seguros en este claro, pero no por mucho tiempo- dijo mientras miraba inquisitivamente a cada árbol que se erguía a nuestro alrededor. Llevaba el extranjero una capucha parda y su cabello era como el azabache, el rostro era curtido por el viento y por los viajes. –Sois mas fuerte de lo que pensé- habló al fin rompiendo el silencio apuntándome con el dedo algunas heridas graves. –Aunque eso no es suficiente, Me llamo Emored y tu Nirya-.

-Brethil- le replique.

-Te llamabas- dijo volviéndose hacía mi, me percate entonces que seguía llorando y que ahora la lluvia había cesado, la noche despuntó y las estrellas ya titilaban frías en la bóveda oscura. 

-Un día inolvidable- dije con ironía mientras me pasaba la mano por los ojos. 

****************************************************************************************

Espero que les halla gustado es nuevo fic, la verdad es que me inspire porque quiero presentar un relato en la asociación tolkien colombiana que proximamente va a publicar el primer boletín virtual. Tal vez me demore en publicar el prox. Cap. Por que estare pendiente de la de Legolas, pero gracias si de todos modos les gusto. 


	2. Descubriendo el Mundo

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

2. Descubriendo el Mundo

Las estrellas me miraban ahora con atención, ya las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar y rodar por mi rostro, se habían secado al igual que el tiempo, Recosté mi cabeza sobre la piedra fría y la frondosa hierba mientras que cerraba lentamente los ojos con pesadez. Ante mis ojos se abría un vació que corría en espiral cubriendo todo mi rededor y caí rápidamente por aquel agujero, cada vez mas hondo y espeso… me estaba hiendo.

-Despierta Muchacho- dijo Emored sacudiéndome violentamente mientras abría sorpresivamente mis ojos. Emored tenía sus dos manos aferrabas a mis desgastadas ropas.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije aturdido y molesto, al instante me di cuenta que había sido una imprudencia y en cualquier momento él podría matarme, al fin y al cabo, contaba con armas que yo no tenía.

-Tienes Fiebre- dijo Inmutable soltándome y pasando un viejo trapo por mi frente. Hasta ahora no me había percatado que las heridas habían empeorado y que en el interior de mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Trate de moverme pero Emored me detuvo gentilmente. 

Dejó el trapo viejo sobre mi frente en tanto tomaba una jarra que tenía cerca, puso algunas hojas en él y velozmente empezó a triturarlas con el dedo, inmediatamente el aire se purifico, era una aroma difícil de olvidar, todos los olores de los riachuelos y las flores que me habían fascinado en el pasado se juntaban en esos momentos. Emored tomó una hoja triturada y cubrió con ellas mis heridas, casi instantáneamente se evaporo el dolor y la fiebre había bajado considerablemente, por un momento vi el reflejo de la luna que se proyectaba en la débil sonrisa que Emored había esbozado.

-Hay un olor en el aire- dije incorporándome.

-Hoja de Reyes- dijo él agitando las manos en el aire.

-Athelas- murmuré. Había oído hablar de ellas y de sus propiedades, en viejas leyendas, pero hasta ahora creí que eran tan sólo un mito. 

-Hay algunos mitos que cobran vida- me dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos y sin apartar la mirada de la fogata frugal que tenía al frente. –Bebe- dijo pasándome una jarra llena de algún liquido, la mire de reojo, Emored había resultado ser leal, vacile por unos segundos, sin embargo decidí beberlo. De súbito, un repentino fuego me lleno la boca extendiéndose hasta todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo. Deje la jarra a un lado y me recosté nuevamente sobre la roca.

-¿Por qué razón habéis salvado mi vida?- dije al fin –Habían otros aldeanos que lo hubiesen merecido- dije pesadamente, recordando las horripilantes imágenes de mi aldea, sucediéndose una a una. Emored se giró hacía mi y sentí como su mirada oscura y penetrante atravesaba mi corazón y palpaba mi mente. 

-Nirya- Estuve apunto de replicar, pero evite hacerlo –Hay algunas cosas que suelen pasar sin que nosotros lo planeemos- dijo lentamente y escogiendo las palabras. Todo quedo en silencio hasta que Emored nuevamente habló –Es hora de dormir muchacho, yo haré la guardia de esta noche- revolvió mi cabello y con paso lento se dirigió hacia la corteza de un árbol de aspecto carrasposo –Lissi Olóri- Oí en un débil susurro, más no entendí, nuevamente cerré mis ojos hundiéndome rápidamente en sueños. 

_._._._._._._._.

La noche empezaba a envejecer y la luna se erguía orgullosa en el cielo cuando desperté, los movimientos de Emored eran veloces y cautelosos, estaba agitado y en el rostro se notaba la preocupación. Me froté el semblante con las mangas de mis gastadas ropas mientras seguía con la mirada a Emored, de pronto se acercó a mí y me sacudió fuertemente.

-Nirya, levantaos, los orcos vienen- dijo con palabras agitadas.

-¿los… los orcos?- Balbucee 

-Si- dijo secamente –vamos, tenemos que ocultarnos, seguramente ya habrán saqueado la aldea y vienen a ocultarse al bosque-. 

Me puse pie, estaba aturdido, no sabía que dirección tomar y ahora, los sonidos furtivos de las pisadas de los orcos se acercaban cada vez mas, resonaba la tierra y la hierba que era pisoteada, gimoteaban de dolor, los orcos maltrataban todo en cuanto encontraban. Emored me tomó rápidamente del brazo y me arrastró hasta unos zorzales que habían en junto, me raspe levemente, pero el movimiento que había realizado Emored había sido en el momento oportuno, ya los orcos junto a los Huargos habían invadido el claro y husmeaban todo en cuanto encontraban. 

-Griskh- Gruñó un Orco, al parecer era mas corpulento pero mas ágil que los demás, por su aspecto era quien dirigía a la pequeña tropa – Estúpido, dijiste que uno de tus rastreadores vió que se habían dirigido el Bosque- Escupió sobre la Hierba. Un orco de menos estatura se había acercado al corpulento orco (al cual deduje era Griskh). 

-Ibrilk- dijo el orco pequeño –uno de mis muchachos con algunos huargos lo vió- dijo con sequedad y blasfemando entre palabras. 

-Sabed bien, tú y tus imbéciles escoltas que si atacamos esa aldea no fue sólo diversión, teníamos que haberlo atrapado, lo que lleva es mas importante de lo que pensáis- golpeó rápidamente al orco pequeño –lárgate y sigue buscando-. El orco pequeño se alejó no sin antes blasfemar contra el líder. 

Aquellas palabras se repitieron en mi mente: si atacamos la aldea no fue por diversión… teníamos que haberlo atrapado, lo que lleva… lo que lleva esas palabras se repetían incansablemente, una y otra vez. Contemplé a Emored y noté que la preocupación se resaltaba en su frente bajo la capucha parda que se había puesto nuevamente. Pero, esta vez quería abalanzarme sobre ellos, hacerles pagar por lo sucedido a mi aldea, sin embargo de algún modo sentí que no era prudente. 

-Vámonos- volvió a vociferar el Orco líder –Por lo visto Griskh eres un estúpido, tu y tus inútiles espías, aquí no hay nada, será mejor que nos retiremos, no creo que aquel individuo sea tan insolente de quedarse a descansar en un claro cuando porta algo tan importante, debió que haber escapado hace largo rato-. Tanteo con la mirada todo en cuanto se levantaba en el rededor, elevó la mano izquierda como señal de partida y una tropa de orcos empezaron a marchar, blasfemando y comunicándose por medio de esa asquerosa lengua que era propia de ellos. 

Los furtivos sonidos se alejaron rápidamente, hasta que nuevamente volví a oír lo breves murmullos del bosque y la agitada respiración de Emored.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunte con vacilación, pero Emored no me respondió tan solo me tomó nuevamente del brazo arrastrándome lejos del claro y sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que al fin nos detuvimos en una cavidad formada por algunos árboles caídos y hojas de otros otoños.

-Duerme, si es que puedes, ya esta pronto para que despunte el día- me dijo con tosquedad. Lo mire de reojo, todos sus gestos estaban contraídos. Tomó la daga que sostenía en la cintura, empuñándola con fuerza mientras se acomodaba entre algunos helechos. Recosté suavemente mi cabeza sobre las hojas muertas ¿Qué ha sucedido? Me pregunté recordando aquellas imágenes, todo había sucedido tan rápidamente… mi voluntad decaía con cada lágrima que derramaba mi rostro, cerré con fuerza los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño. 

***

Después de aquella noche los días se convirtieron mas crueles e implacables para mi vida, Emored me enseñaba a usar la espada y el arco correctamente habitando entre lugares yertos y en rara vez nos comunicábamos con otras personas y aun mas me sentía en soledad ya que él pocas veces hablaba y en las veces que preguntaba sobre su pasado comúnmente las evadía. Habían pasado al menos tres meses desde que sucedió aquel día tan lleno de muerte y de tristeza y rara vez topábamos con una pequeña tropa de orcos, hasta que un día Emored decidió que era mejor partir a Minas Tirith.

Aquella tarde no había sido muy diferente a las anteriores, los árboles erguidos a grandes alturas y sobre mi cabeza el susurro de las ramas y la brisa que agitaban las hojas mientras que el sol se enredaba en la hierba y permanecía mas tiempo en los reflejos del agua. Me encontraba cerca de la orilla del riachuelo introduciendo mis cansadas manos entre el agua clara cuando Emored me llamó. 

-Nirya, acércate – lo mire de reojo sabía que había alguna decisión importante que tomar. –partiré a Minas Tirith a una misión. Ya por lo visto ya habéis aprendido lo que necesitabas para continuar vuestro propio camino-.

-Pero, no tengo a nadie- repliqué desconcertado –prefiero continuar con el que me salvo aquel día…-

-Correrás grave riesgo- me dijo en tono dulcificado, baje la cabeza como un niño caprichoso a quien no permiten partir a un viaje. 

-Sin embargo puedo ser útil y si por el contrario muero, pues que así sea porque no tengo por quien pelear-.

Emored suspiró, ya me conocía bastante bien y últimamente mi espirítu se había fortalecido al igual que mi orgullo. Él se había convertido en parte de mi familia en mi mismo protector a pesar del corto tiempo que había transcurrido.

-Partiremos entonces hacía Minas Tirith- suspiró –donde algunas cuantas cosas se decidirán…- 

Pasó al menos dos noches antes de que Emored decidiera realmente el día en que partiríamos, cuando al fin decidió el momento me lo dijo en una noche oscura donde las sombras devoraban todo en cuanto se extendía alrededor y el aullido de los lobos que habían cerca (que afortunadamente no eran huargos y sostenían una extraña amistad con Emored) había algunas estrellas en el firmamento, sin embargo una de ellas llamó en especial mi atención, era una estrella que se levantaba mas exactamente en el centro de la bóveda, su luz era realmente blanca y resplandeciente y las demás la reverenciaban de alguna extraña manera. Me encontraba recostado sobre una piedra lisa forrada por la piel de un ciervo, inconscientemente apunte con el dedo aquella estrella haciendo llamar la atención de Emored.

-Esa estrella… es la estrella de Eärendil – dijo muy convencido y con una media sonrisa que se asomaba en la cara, nunca me había fijado pero Emored denotaba que no era una persona común sino por el contrario que de algún modo se resaltaba de los demás guerreros, no sólo en su agilidad y fuerza, sino también por que era versado en las viejas historias de la tierra media, gracias a él aprendí muchas de las historias que desconocéis como esta y que no desconocéis. 

-¿Quién sois?- pregunte. Emored me miró de repente con las cejas levantadas y evidentemente sorprendido.

-Soy un hombre-.

-Pero, ¿eso que significa?-.

-Al igual que es tan cierto que soy un hombre, es igual de cierto que soy Emored-

-Mas… ¿de donde habéis venido?- no podía evitar de hacer preguntas había ya largo tiempo que deseaba saber, cada segundo y cada minuto la duda carcomia mi mente en tan solo pensar quien era aquel hombre misterioso que había salvado mi vida.

-De Rohan, soy rohirrim- pauso un momento escogiendo perfectamente las palabras –soy Emored hijo de Emor hijo de Eomend hermano de Eomund- 

En ese momento decidí callar, ya era suficiente aquella información y especial porque Emored no estaba dispuesto en seguir contestando, rumie cada palabra que me había dado como respuesta, sin embargo alguno de aquellos nombres me fue familiar. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Espero que les halla gustado como los anteriores y muchas gracias por los reviews.

Lothluin, gracias por ser mi amiga y leer y escucharme todas mis locuras. 

Sakura-corazón, pronto sabras quien es el misterioso extranjero.

Eowyn007, muchas gracias por la ayuda y por los reviews como siempre.

The balrog of altena, jejeje, si que me has dado una estima muy grande, pero estoy segura que te van a dejar mas reviews, es que escribes muy bien!!!. 


End file.
